sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ivana Miličević
| birth_place = Sarajevo, SR Bosnia and Herzegovina, Yugoslavia | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | children = 1 | nationality = | occupation = Actress and model | yearsactive = 1995–present | net_worth = $6 million | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | website = | spouse = | partner = Adrian Hunter (2007–2009) | relatives = Tomo Miličević (brother) }} Ivana Miličević ( ; born April 26, 1974) is an American actress and model. She is best known for playing Anastasia Rabitov/Carrie Hopewell in the Cinemax original series Banshee. Early life Miličević was born in Sarajevo, SFR Yugoslavia (modern-day Bosnia and Herzegovina), to Croatian parents, Tonka, a homemaker, and Damir Miličević. She was raised as a Roman Catholic. She immigrated to the United States at the age of five and was raised in Detroit, Michigan. Miličević worked as a model while attending Athens High School in Troy, Michigan. She was also a dancer for the Troy Kids on the Block, a New Kids on the Block tribute group, before leaving Michigan. She became a naturalized citizen of the United States. In 1992, Miličević graduated from high school and moved to Los Angeles in pursuit of an acting career. She was a struggling stand-up comedian, trying to win over crowds with her stories of the modeling business. Career Miličević began acting after graduation, appearing in the hit thriller Enemy of the State, then doing guest appearances in television series including Charmed, Seinfeld, Felicity, Nash Bridges, The Nanny (with former Bond girl Lois Chiles), Buzzkill, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yes, Dear, Chuck, House, Friends, and Hawaii Five-0. Her acting career included a regular role on the HBO series The Mind of the Married Man. In 2006, she starred in the CBS series Love Monkey and played the role of Valenka in the James Bond film Casino Royale. In 2007, she played Lena on Ugly Betty. In 2008, she starred in Witless Protection and featured in a guest appearance in the House season-four episode "House's Head" and in the Pushing Daisies season-two episode "The Norwegians". Miličević plays the Soviet intelligence officer Dasha Fedorovich in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and in Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising. From January 8 to 29, 2011, she starred alongside Maggie Lawson, Kurt Fuller, and Peter Mackenzie in the Red Dog Squadron production of Greedy by Karl Gajdusek at the El Centro Theatre in Hollywood. Personal life Ivana's younger brother Tomo is the lead guitarist of rock band Thirty Seconds to Mars. She had also a younger brother, Filip, who died in August 2016. In April 2018 she gave birth to a son. She was on the cover of Paper in 2002. Filmography References External links * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Michigan Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American people of Bosnia and Herzegovina descent Category:American people of Croatian descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina emigrants to the United States Category:Croatian emigrants to the United States Category:Croats of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:People from Sarajevo Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses tl:Ivana Miličević